Alalea
Overview Alalea is the Third Sea spawn island for players level 180-250. Alalea is Cursebeard's kingdom, an island half the size of Mainland. It consists of a city surrounded by tall walls, with grassland all around. Appearance Alalea is an island with castle-like defenses. Inside the walls are numerous market stands and houses divided into a "merchant district" and various "housing districts". Multicolored cannons line the top of the walls, with white mortars at the corners. Edges from the walls lead to a large building in the center. One Shot Pirate flags can be found on the corners of the walls and on top of the entrance to the rich district and main building. Small golden fountains are placed in each corner of Alalea.''' '''Houses Houses take up three districts of Alalea, with each district being a different color, indicating three different social classes. #The Old District - The houses here are stone gray, and the residents are not very wealthy. #The New District - The houses here are white with blue roofs. Upper-middle class citizens live in this district. #The Rich District - Houses in this district are white and gold. A lot of the One Shot Pirate's commanders live here. Citizens line the streets of every district. One entrance to Alalea lies between the Rich and New districts, and the other between the Merchant Square and Rich district. Merchant Square A small area filled with merchant stands is found in between the white-gold and gray housing corners. The 14 stands, 12 of which you can interact with, are run by merchants who sell fishing equipment, ship equipment, various armor, hats, and accessories. There is also a small pub in the merchant square known as "The First Shot" where guards and citizens alike get drunk. Central Tower In the middle of Alalea is a large building that serves as the barracks for the guards. Rooms include a pavilion, sleeping quarters, and a throne room for Cursebeard. This place also contains the Alalea Library, which is supposed to be 2nd biggest in the Arcane World. In the library, players can buy The Arcane Chronicles and other books to get to know more about the lore. Guards Along the city walls, various guards and guard captains will be found and can be talked to. However, guard mobs only appear upon demolishing houses, and will despawn after they kill the person who demolished a house or after a certain period of time. Standard guards are equipped with a Colossal Cutlass, but do not use Colossal Flying Slash. Guard Captains include: Drake.png|Drake Jace Da Pro2.png|Jace CaptainReginaldMiniboss.jpg|Reginald Arsen&Joshua.png|Arsen * Arus, the Head of Defense, who carries a large golden bazooka on his back. He is not fightable. * Reginald, who wields Dual Colossal Cutlasses. He is level 320 with 3,533 HP. * Drake, a blind man who wields Dual Flintlocks. He is level 315 with 3,498 HP. * Jace, a Light user who attacks with the Staff of Shining Stars. He is level 325 with 3,568 HP. *Arsen, a temporary Guard Captain and the One Shot Pirates' Commander of Division 3. He is a level 1,250 Ash Curse user with 18,750 HP. He also has a large red sword on his back, but doesn't use it. Associated Quests Requesting Help * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix * Objective: '''Talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea. * '''Rewards: 15,00 Experience, 2,000 lamina Oliver's Revenge * Quest Giver: Oliver (Lying next to the Rich District) * Objective: '''Defeat the three guard captains at Alalea. * '''Rewards: 60,000 Experience, 1,000 lamina Stealing Back *'Quest Giver: David (In the pub called "The First Shot")' *'Objective: Defeat guards at Alalea until you find the one that stole David's treasure.' *'Rewards: 15,000 Experience, 100,000 lamina' 'Tips' *'Do not '''use any magic melee moves on the Guards, since using one on a Guard when it despawns will cause you to be stuck in place. *'Do not punch a guard with any fighting style as you may end up being glitched, causing you to not be able to do anything other than walk slowly. '''Trivia *The music played on Alalea is called "Bloodborne - Undone By The Blood (The First Hunter Remix)". *Alalea had a different background music before it was released to the public. *Strangely enough, you could fish in the grass outside of the city walls, but this has been patched. *You can also fish in the fountains in each district, if you are precise enough. *Alalea's local tavern, The First Shot, is probably named after The One Shot Pirates, the pirate clan that captured Alalea. *Without using enchantments that boost jump height, it is not possible to high-jump over the walls alone, but aid of a jump ultimate it is possible. The Sky Skates will also work. *Besides the methods above, the top of the wall can be reached by going into the central building, then going out one of the doors or can go to the bar (where the merchants are and jump up to the roof and then get to the wall. *As of the Grand Reopening, the cannons and mortars on the walls of Alalea have been disabled for player use. *'Do not '''use any magic melee moves on the Guards, since using one on a Guard when it despawns will cause you to be stuck in place. *'Do not '''punch a guard with any fighting style as you may end up being glitched, causing you to not be able to do anything other than walk slowly. Category:Island